Estúpido trato
by AikoBreHoney
Summary: Ron y Hermione están casados, pero siguen siendo iguales. Un trato hace del comportamiento de Ron una horrible experiencia para Hermione. T por "temas adultos sugestivos", según fanfiction. ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para ser feliz escribiendo lo que me gustaría sucediese :D!_

_Cuando releí esta historia, se me hizo muy rara :/, no sé que les parecerá a ustedes; juzguen en los comentarios :D!_

_*A los que leyeron alguna vez Juntos, los oneshot de Ron y Hermione que publiqué: siento mucho haberlas dejado en el abandono :/ en serio que sí, pero desde que comenzó mi vida universitaria siento que todo ha estado en caos :/ jeje: mucho que aprender, nada de tiempo para mis hobbys :( de hecho este simple oneshot demoró mucho en ser terminado :O_

* * *

**Estúpido trato**

-¿No piensas hacerme tía en algún momento? -preguntó la muchacha pelirroja mientras se giraba para mirar directamente a su amiga.

-Cuando tenga que suceder, sucederá -contestó la aludida mientras desviaba su vista al pequeño que Ginny traía en sus brazos, quien lucía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-. Tiene que darse el momento.

-El momento lo damos nosotros mismos, Hermione -recalcó Ginny-. Puede suceder cualquiera de estos días incluso, si sabes aprovechar tus vacaciones.

-Claro -lanzó Hermione con sorna.

-¿Qué significa ese tono? -inquirió Ginny, acto seguido sentó al pequeño en su silla alta. Al no obtener respuesta insistió:- ¿Hermione, qué significa?

Hermione dudó unos instantes. Abrió la boca y la cerró casi de inmediato. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, pensando una y otra vez. Ginny la miraba impaciente; si no se disponía a hablar pondría en práctica sus lecciones de _legeremancia_, aunque sería un vano intento porque Hermione sabría detenerla con facilidad. Bien... Siempre podría utilizar su_ mocomurciélago_.

-Bien -suspiró, finalmente, Hermione-. Te lo contaré, pero es un secreto, algo entre Ron y yo.

-Mientras no exceda de información, está bien -añadió Ginny sonriendo.

Hermione volteó la cabeza hacia ambos lados y hacia atrás, comprobó la hora en su reloj y se dispuso a hablar:

-Hace un tiempo, con Ron, hicimos un trato.

Ginny la miró con sorpresa, pero no interrumpió. Con un gesto de las manos la instó para que continuara.

-Nos pusimos a discutir -su amiga pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco- hace más de cinco semanas. Estaba molesta y no cedí. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué empezó, algo sin sentido, seguramente. Finalmente terminé diciéndole que ya no me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-¿Y terminaron discutiendo por quién quería más a quién? -inquirió Ginny, con total incredulidad.

-Si, algo así... Por lo que terminó saliendo al tema nuestra relación "más intima". Y de alguna forma se creó una propuesta: no tener relaciones; quien primero ceda es el perdedor.

Ginny la miró unos instantes antes de echarse a reír como nunca en su vida. Hermione bufó molesta ante la actitud de su amiga y se cruzó de brazos. Cuando Ginny logró calmarse solo pudo decir:

-Son unos niños -y secó sus lágrimas.

-Si, ya sé... Es una actitud muy infantil -confirmó Hermione-. Pero él lo es más, y si le digo que continuar es una estupidez creerá que no lo amo y solo me interesan otras cosas... Y ¡No quiero eso!

-Si, definitivamente lo creerá... Es un inmaduro -estuvo de acuerdo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y desde ese día ha sido muy frío conmigo... Prácticamente pone una almohada entre nosotros cuando nos acostamos. Me besa en la mejilla para despedirse y saludarme. ¡Con suerte me toma de la mano!

-¿Sabes porqué es eso no? -Hermione la miró-. Desde pequeño Ron, siempre que quería algo, actuaba como si no le importase. Hace lo mismo con todo y todos, y lo está haciendo contigo. Tiene miedo de "ser el perdedor" si se deja llevar. Ya sabes lo testarudo que es mi hermano.

Hermione asintió suspirando. Tenía que hacer algo o esto podría escaparse de sus manos. Ya se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño y la frialdad de Ron solo conseguían hacerla sentir extremadamente sola.

¿Y si Ron decidía estar con otras mujeres al ver que ella no bajaba la guardia? ¿Y si en realidad no sentía ya nada cuando la veía? Pensamientos similares surcaban la mente de la castaña , calando con profundidad. Cuando ya no soportó esa voz interna que comenzaba a hastiarla, gritó con decisión:

-¡Haré algo!

Ginny sonrió ampliamente, agregando muy suavemente:

-...y yo ya sé cómo.

El sol era desesperante ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer de ir a un lugar así? Hubiese preferido viajar a un lugar menos cálido. Ginny lo había llamado invitándole, personalmente; cuando dijo que lo pensaría casi de inmediato llamó Harry intentando convencerlo diciendo cosas como: "será divertido", "podremos relajarnos y olvidarnos de todo lo que tiene que ver con Aurores o trabajo", "James no conoce el mar" y otra serie de frases que no recordaba ni le interesaba recordar. Luego de un monólogo ininterrumpido había accedido a la idea de pasar un fin de semana en la playa. Y ahora estaba ahí, bajo el sol de un viernes en la tarde, en un lugar lleno de muggles en traje de baño. Las varitas estaban guardadas en el bolso morado que Hermione cargaba; iba delante de él zigzagueando entre la gente para encontrar un lugar disponible donde ubicarse.

-Los Dursley me trajeron pocas veces a la playa-le decía Harry quien iba a su lado-. Con las clases de natación que tuve en la escuela no aprendí demasiado. Creo que nunca es tarde.

-Yo no sé siquiera flotar -dijo Ron, fijando momentáneamente la vista en su hermana que cargaba al pequeño James y le daba besos en la frente-. Cuando éramos pequeños íbamos a la playa de magos que el ministerio habilitó. Un día nos encontramos con tía Muriel; nunca más volvimos a ir. Y ya sabes, no sabíamos mucho de muggles como para ir a estas playas y las otras playas de magos que habían estaban, digamos, fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Aquí hay un buen lugar -exclamó Ginny dejando a James en manos de Hermione y estirando una manta en la arena-. ¡Harry! Pon ahí la sombrilla -señaló un sitio cerca de la manta.

Harry miró hacia todos lados y metió la mano bajo una toalla, murmuró algo y en la arena se creó de inmediato un agujero. Con total naturalidad abrió la sombrilla y la enterró firmemente. Hermione se tensó levemente mientras miraba a toda la gente a su alrededor. Ginny no se inmutó y luego de tomar nuevamente a James lo colocó bajo la sombrilla. Ron dejó la cesta que traía en un costado y se sacó su camiseta y zapatos quedando solo con su bañador.

-¡Que bien! -exclamó Ginny sacándose su vestido celeste. Su traje de baño era entero y azul-. ¡Quiero algo de sol! ¡Estoy muy blanca!

-¡Siempre lo has sido! -rió Hermione sentándose junto a James bajo la sombra-. ¿Piensas bañarte ahora, Ron?

-Sólo iré a dar una vuelta para conocer -Contestó, sin dirigirle la mirada a su esposa. Ginny dirigió la vista a Hermione que se la devolvió con un "te lo dije" dibujado en sus labios-. Vuelvo en un rato -y se fue.

Harry murmuró algo de lo cual las chicas solo pudieron oír la palabra "crío" y "torpe". Y enseguida se puso en pie y dijo que iría a refrescarse y volvería. En cuánto se fue Ginny desvió la mirada a su amiga y señaló su mano.

-Que bien que te lo has quitado -sonrió-. Esa parte es esencial en mi plan. Ya verás como resulta y todo vuelve a ser como antes -Hermione acarició su dedo anular-. Y bien... ¿Te has conseguido un buen traje de baño?

-Me sentiré extraña, pero sí -murmuró un poco apenada cubriéndose con las manos, olvidando que traía un vestido amarillo bastante recatado-. ¿Crees que alguien acceda a cubrirme con protector solar?

-¡Claro! -exclamó Ginny-. Eres bastante bonita; no faltará quien quiera ayudarte. Incluso puedes encontrar a alguien más guapo y maduro que Ron.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Solo bromeo! -la pelirroja tomó el bolso morado y buscó a su alrededor-. ¡Ahí viene el torpe! Quiero decir; mi hermano -y puso sobre las manos de Hermione una barra de protector y una toalla-. ¡Date prisa!

-Hermione se sacó su vestido sin chistar y avanzó.

Harry estaba empapado, y corrió donde su esposa. En el trayecto se atravesó con una muchacha que iba con un bikini bermellón que cubría solo lo necesario. Se pasó de largo y solo cuando estuvo al lado de Ginny se dio cuenta de que esa chica era Hermione. Tuvo que analizar esa idea varias veces antes de aceptarla como real.

Hermione estiró la toalla sobre la arena y se recostó apoyando su peso en sus codos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el océano. Bien; resultara o no la idea, si Ron la veía así seguramente quedaría impresionado y tal vez esa misma noche las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Tan sumida estaba en esos pensamientos que no notó cuando se había acercado alguien a ella y le había tapado el sol. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder apreciar bien a esta persona. Era un hombre un poco mayor que ella, que no era precisamente un adonis, pero definitivamente tenía lo suyo.

-No pude evitar notar que te encuentras sola -le dijo con voz grave-. Dudo que una chica quiera ponerte el protector -rió de su propia broma, Hermione evitó un bufido-. Te ayudo -sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver dos hileras de dientes blancos que acentuaban sus rasgos masculinos.

Hermione iba a negarse cuando oyó una voz familiar detrás del tipo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Hermione? -parecía molesto, aunque trataba de disimularlo, obviamente, sin éxito.

La voz de Ron había sonado tan imponente que el tipo simplemente no dijo más y se alejó velozmente, sin mirar atrás.

-Tratando de dorarme un poco -contestó con simpleza Hermione, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Ese traje es algo revelador ¿no te parece? -inquirió el pelirrojo tratando de parecer casual.

-¿Eso es malo? -preguntó inocentemente Hermione, dirigiéndole la más tierna de sus miradas. Ron bufó y extendió su mano hacia ella. Hermione lo miró impresionada.

-Ven -dijo sin más-. Cerca de Ginny y Harry hay un lugar mejor -inventó. Hermione no protestó y tomó la mano de Ron, se levantó y cubrió con la toalla. Caminó con él y con suavidad acarició su mano, esperando alguna reacción.

En cuanto llegaron Ginny se levantó y exclamó que iría con Harry y James a bañarse. Harry la coreó con lo mismo y se fueron rápidamente. Hermione estiró nuevamente su toalla y se tendió en ella dejando su espalda al descubierto. Ron pareció molesto ante eso.

-Ron ¿me puedes cubrir con el protector solar? -inquirió ligeramente volteada tratando de encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo, que parecía querer negarse a hacerlo-. Si no quieres puedo pedirle a alguien por aquí -agregó peligrosamente. Sonrió satisfecha cuando Ron se inclinó a su lado.

Sintió la crema fría cayendo en su espalda y acto seguido las manos grandes y fuertes de su esposo esparciéndola. No le agradaba la idea de tener que recurrir a tontas ideas, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si todo con Ron volvía a la normalidad. Sintió las manos dirigiéndose a sus caderas cuando lo oyó hablar:

-Te quitaste el anillo -la frase había salido espontánea de Ron, con un dejo de tristeza. Al decir esto frotó con fuerza y lentitud las caderas de la chica-. ¿Alguna razón especial para eso?

La chica no contestó de inmediato, solo se quedó contemplando a unos bañistas que estaban empapados lanzándose a la arena a unos metros de ella.

-En realidad si -respondió Hermione cuando sintió recorrer sus piernas-. Yo... Te extraño. -añadió con suavidad, mirando directamente a Ron.

Ron se la quedó mirando un rato, alcanzó el vestido amarillo que traía antes su esposa y se lo pasó:

-Vamos a dar una vuelta -dijo con neutralidad mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar. Hermione no esperó explicaciones, como lo hubiese hecho en otro momento, sólo se levantó rápidamente, se puso el vestido y siguió a Ron.

Ginny desde lejos vio a su amiga y su hermano levantarse. Sonrió ligeramente mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó con cuidado Hermione cuando ya llevaban buen rato caminando por la orilla de la playa. Ron iba un poco más adelante que ella.

La muchedumbre disminuía significativamente mientras se alejaban. Como Ron no decía nada Hermione, llenándose de valor y determinación se acercó a él velozmente y detuvo su camino.

-¡Di algo! -rogó. Ron la miró sorprendido y sonrió sinceramente.

-Te amo -soltó sorpresivamente y luego agregó casualmente: -Debió ser difícil para ti usar un traje de baño tan diminuto.

Hermione quedó pasmada, había esperado cientos de cosas: que él siguiera ignorándola, que le hubiese reclamado; que se hubiese comportado como un niño. Todo menos eso.

-Muy difícil. No es mi costumbre, tú lo sabes -dijo Hermione sonriendo con gran alegría-. ¿Dejarás de ser frío conmigo? -inquirió de inmediato-. Me hiere mucho que lo seas.

-Perdón por eso -contestó y luego miró hacia el horizonte-. Estaba algo preocupado. No ha sido fácil ¿sabes?

-¿Fácil? -preguntó Hermione totalmente desconcertada.

-Eso de evitarte -respondió Ron como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Si era yo el que incumplía la propuesta pensé que tú creerías que disfruto más de hacerte el amor que de ti como persona, como Hermione. Y en algún momento, lo quisiera yo o no, terminaría cediendo, ¡te lo juro!, pero más que eso he terminado extrañando mucho el ver las cosas que más me gustan de ti, del día a día: como esa sonrisa que acabas de mostrarme ¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Si antes Hermione había quedado pasmada, ahora no podía encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía ni como expresarlo. Ron la había sorprendido muchas veces, ¡pero ésta se llevaba el oro!. Estiró lentamente sus manos y tomó la de su esposo, alzándola. Juntaron las palmas y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-También te amo -dijo finalmente acercándose a su esposo y besándolo suavemente. Ron no esperó ni un segundo y respondió.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por la orilla de la playa hasta que el sol anunció su despedida.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estaban? -preguntó Ginny viendo a la parejita recién llegada-. Me parece muy bien que ya estén tan acaramelados y todo eso, ¡pero eso no les da derecho a dejarnos esperándolos tanto tiempo! Si se hubiesen llevado sus varitas todo hubiese sido tranquilidad, ¡pero no! -exclamó. Luego de unos segundos suspiró resignada-. Me alegro por ustedes, al menos ahora andarán de mejor humor, en especial tú hermanito -añadió finalmente, sonriendo-. Esperen aquí.

-No debimos preocupar así a Ginny y Harry -dijo Hermione.

-Ya se les pasará -añadió Ron, despreocupado-. Fue Ginny la de la idea; que no se queje.

-Eso no era parte de mi plan -comentó Ginny cuando entraba nuevamente a la salita del cuarto en el hotel-. Ten Hermione -le pasó el bolso que antes llevaba en la playa-. Ahí va tu ropa y las varitas, también sus toallas. ¡Lo olvidaba! -sacó un espejo de su bolsillo y llamó: -Harry, la parejita ya llegó sana y salva -lo guardó en su bolsillo y habló a la mencionada parejita: -Harry salió a buscarlos hace un rato.

-Lo sentimos mucho Ginny... -se disculpó Hermione algo avergonzada.

-Dile a Harry. Yo no pensaba en buscarlos hasta mañana en la mañana... O en la tarde incluso.

-Nos vamos a nuestra habitación Ginny -dijo de repente Ron-. Después de tus gritos, escuchar el sermón de Harry no me parece algo tentador.

-Si, claro -dijo Ginny con sorna-. Váyanse entonces... A recuperar el tiempo perdido. -añadió pícaramente.

Sin comentar nada Ron salió siguiendo a una colorada Hermione. Solo dieron algunos pasos y se encontraron de inmediato con la puerta de su habitación.

-Tengo arena en todas partes -comentó Ron sacudiéndose el bañador.

-También yo -dijo Hermione- ¡Pido el baño! -corrió al baño y entró rápidamente.

-¡Tramposa! -añadió Ron, siguiéndola. Entró y vio a Hermione desvestirse; se quedó embobado mirando como se sacaba el vestido.

-¿Me ayudas? -preguntó la castaña seductoramente, mientras desabrochaba lentamente la parte superior de su bikini.

-Será un placer.

Se acercó a ella y estaba a punto de soltar el tirante del bikini cuando Hermione saltó repentinamente:

-¡Lo olvidaba! -exclamó la chica mientras se liberaba de Ron, evitando que continuara desabrochando su pequeño ropaje. Salió corriendo del baño, dejando a un desconcertado Ron. Volvió casi de inmediato, sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Qué olvidaste? -preguntó el pelirrojo. Hermione levantó una cajita de terciopelo y se la mostró a Ron. La abrió y sacó su anillo de matrimonio. Ron sonrió sinceramente, se acercó a ella y le pidió con un gesto el anillo. Ella se lo cedió algo confundida. Cuando estuvo en las manos de Ron éste levanto la mano de su esposa colocando el anillo con delicadeza. Hermione se sonrió.

-Me sentí muy extraña sin mi anillo -comentó dejando la cajita de terciopelo en el mueble del espejo que había en el baño-. Es como renunciar a ti.

-No dejaré que eso pase -dijo Ron, tomando a Hermione por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Nueve meses después Rose llegó al mundo, agrandando todavía más, si era posible, el amor que unía a Ron y Hermione.


End file.
